


Tres simples pasos

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres momentos, como pasaron de "nada" a novios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paso uno, la inercia.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Lucy!centric, Natsu/Sting, Natsu/Lucy unilateral .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy lo quería, por supuesto que lo hacía. El problema era que Natsu no la miraba como ella lo miraba a él. Y no importaba lo que le dijeran, Lucy tenía claro que el motivo poseía nombre y apellido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tabla Leyes de Newton. #01 Ley de la inercia. [cafetcigarettes]
> 
> "Todo cuerpo permanece en su estado de reposo o movimiento uniforme y rectilíneo a no ser que sea obligado a cambiar su estado por fuerzas impresas sobre él."
> 
> Extensión: 1060 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto inicialmente iba a ser un NaLu, pero Sting se me coló (?) También iba a completar esta tabla con tres one-shot independientes, pero de alguna manera al final se me convirtió en three-shot (?) así que sí, falta las otras dos partes con las otras dos leyes respectivas.

Lucy quería a Natsu, por supuesto que lo hacía, era ridículamente obvia en sus sentimientos como para que todo Fiore no lo hubiera notado ya. Con la única y estúpida excepción de Natsu, porque era  _un idiota con el cerebro quemado_ , en sabias palabras de Gray. Lucy lo quería y por eso lo miraba con ese brillo especial en los ojos que se supone tienen las enamoradas, que todo mundo a tu alrededor ve menos tu misma, ese brillo actuaba de formas un tanto extrañas. Y quizás Lucy no notase el brillo, pero si era capaz de notar otras cosas que la hacían percatarse de cuan enamorada estaba. Como que si Natsu tomaba su mano y saltaba al vacío ella no dudaría en saltar también, porque confiaba ciegamente en él.

El problema –sí, había un problema porque sin problemas la vida no sería vida– era que Natsu no la miraba de la misma forma que ella lo miraba. No, Natsu no la miraba con ningún brillo especial ni desconocido e inexplicable en los ojos, Natsu la miraba exactamente igual como miraba a Erza, a Gray, a Happy, a Mirajane. Y eso Lucy también lo sabía, así como sabía el motivo por el que Natsu no la miraba de forma especial, y no importaban los  _es un idiota_  de Gray, ni los  _aún es inmaduro_  de Mirajane o los  _ya se dará cuenta_  de Erza, porque nada de eso serviría para que creyera una mentira.

Natsu no estaba enamorado de ella, punto. Natsu estaba enamorado de alguien más, punto. Sí, Lucy tenía claro que el Salamander quería a alguien más y por eso no la notaba.

El problema –sí, nuevamente había un problema, porque la vida de Lucy estaba llena de problemas y estos solo aumentaban junto a Fairy Tail– era que por más que lo dijera todos la miraban como si estuviera loca. ¿Era acaso tan raro para todos imaginar a Natsu enamorado de alguien, que tristemente no era su persona? Para Lucy la respuesta era no, porque era obvio.

Lo notó durante su estadía en Crocus, en la que el Dragneel solo parecía ser capaz de hablar de una persona y decir lo decidido que estaba a derrotarlo. Vamos, ni con Erza parecía tan obsesionado, ni mucho menos lo comentaba con tanta ilusión en sus ojos. Lucy al comienzo considero que se estaba volviendo loca, que era una teoría demente de su parte y nada más, pero estaba segura de que esa ilusión en los ojos de su compañero era aquello conocido como el brillo de enamorado, ese que supuestamente ella tenía cuando miraba al mago. Brillo que Natsu también tenía, cuando miraba a otro mago. Sí, mago, con o final.

Y entonces, cuando Lucy soltaba esa parte de su teoría, sus compañeros parecían listos para internarla. ¿Era tan raro imaginar a Natsu enamorado de alguien, que encima era un chico? Para Lucy la respuesta era no, porque era extrañamente obvio.

Vamos, era claro que en el fondo Natsu ni odiaba a Sting Eucliffe ni le era indiferente, era claro que en el fondo le agradaba (y que quería derrotarlo de más de una forma, según la mente de Lucy). Sino de que otra forma se explicaba su insistencia durante su estadía en el castillo de enseñarle la corona al mago, a él y a nadie más que a él, como un niño que muestra un trofeo para impresionar a la chica que le gusta (que en este caso era un chico). Lucy estaba segura que si Natsu no fuera tan  _denso_  habría invitado a bailar al Eucliffe, pero Natsu no hacía esas cosas.

Ya, Natsu no estaba enamorado de ella, era gay y le gustaba Sting Eucliffe, punto. Y Lucy no aceptaba miradas de extrañeza ante lo dicho, porque ella estaba enamorada de Natsu y por eso le prestaba mucha atención a su persona, motivo de que notara el enamoramiento de su compañero. De paso también notó que era reciproco, si os interesa.

Sí, Sting Eucliffe también quería a Natsu, pero ahí Lucy no tenía que decir nada ni dar teorías porque eso si que era obvio. Vamos, la admiración es una cosa, la idolatría otra, la obsesión otra distinta, lo de Sting algo bien diferente a las tres anteriores y bastante más potente. El rubio estaba enamorado de Natsu, era tan obvio que no notarlo sería estúpido. Irónicamente de nuevo era Natsu el único que no lo notaba, porque ciertamente tenía el cerebro carbonizado. ¿Alguien lo dudaba? Porque aquello era lo más indudable de todo lo dicho hasta ahora, que Natsu era un idiota sin cerebro era verdad universal.

Entonces, Natsu quería a Sting, Sting quería a Natsu. Lucy lo había confirmado, pero no estaban juntos. ¿Cuál era el problema?

Simple, Natsu era un estúpido y Sting un idiota en negación. Pero ya se les iba a pasar, Lucy lo creía firmemente.

El problema –nuevamente porque su vida era un cúmulo de problemas– es que lo que creía no parecía estar tan cerca de suceder, porque el par de idiotas seguía tal y como estaba al comienzo. Pero ya, no era problema suyo y no estaba para meterse en la vida ajena. Y aunque se pudiese pensar Lucy no estaba celosa, es más, le hacía feliz la idea de que ambos magos llegasen a estar juntos (que no venía a tener nada que ver con las cosas que acostumbraba leer, en lo absoluto), después de todo ella pensaba en un inicio que Natsu era asexual, ahora se enteraba que en realidad era gay, pero a fin de cuentas no le hacía diferencia alguna.

En resumen, que los magos se mantenían donde estaban y ella también e iba a ser así por mucho tiempo, tal vez, porque la Heartfilia ya había dicho que no le molestaría ver a ambos chicos juntos y si ellos se mantenían como estaban quizás si decidiese finalmente imprimirles algo de impulso.

Quizás, cuando terminase de aburrirse de que todo siguiese sin movimiento. Al fin y al cabo, ella quería a Natsu, pero no tanto como la idea de demostrar su teoría antes expuesta y cerrarle la boca a todos los que osaban desmentirla.

Ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que Natsu y Sting se querían y lo iba a demostrar si ellos no lo hacían por sí mismos.


	2. Paso dos, la fuerza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Natsu iba a ser tan idiota para no hacer nunca nada, si Sting decidía seguirle los pasos a su ídolo, entonces Lucy tendría que entrar en acción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tabla Leyes de Newton. #02 Ley de fuerza. [cafetcigarettes]
> 
> "El cambio de movimiento es proporcional a la fuerza motriz impresa y ocurre según la línea recta a lo largo de la cual se imprime la fuerza."
> 
> Extensión: 1295 palabras.
> 
> Notas: La segunda parte, que la verdad no me convence del todo, pero bueno, ustedes dirán. Con esto solo me queda la tercera y ya.

Una de las mayores verdades del mundo era que nada permanecía constante, todo cambiaba, se movía. Hacia dónde era el punto que uno debía decidir acerca de su vida, en que dirección se moverían las cosas. Lucy ya había decidido hacia donde quería que fuera su vida, por supuesto que lo tenía claro, era una chica muy madura, a diferencia de dos idiotas que ella conocía. Se supone que todo se movía, pero de ser así no tenía idea de para donde se supone iba la relación de Natsu con su novio, que no era tan así porque ni Sting era el novio de Natsu ni tenían una relación, cosa que en realidad era el problema. ¡Vamos! Lucy ya había aclarado cuan obvios eran, ¿qué debía pasar para que la obviedad se convirtiera en un hecho?

Siendo honestos, Lucy tenía una idea sobre esa respuesta, porque si dos personas no se mueven ni avanzan es porque necesitan ayuda externa. A Lucy no le importaba ayudar un poco a su querido amigo a encontrar el amor pese a lo que ella sentía por él, por supuesto que no, no tenía ningún problema en ser esa ayuda externa. El problema –nuevamente, problemas y problemas porque de eso consistía la vida de Lucy– era que no tenía mucho apoyo. No, absolutamente nadie que la ayudara en su siempre noble labor (sometida a discusión, si gustan, pero para Lucy era bastante noble). Y es que ya lo había dicho, sus amigos simplemente la miraban raro ante la exposición de su teoría "Natsu es gay, muy gay, y le va Sting Eucliffe". ¿Acaso era en verdad tan difícil creer eso?

–Yo te creo –le decía Mirajane–, la parte de que el chico de Saber quiere a Natsu, eso sí es obvio, lo de Natsu como que se me hace raro.

Lucy fruncía el ceño pensando que lo de Natsu también era obvio. Todos eran unos cegatos.

–Yo no te creo –le decía Gray–, aunque da lo mismo, ni me importa ni me deja de importar para que lado le tira flamita, o como va su vida social.

–Yo apoyo a Gray –comentaba Erza–, a mi también me da lo mismo quién se la mete a quién.

–Eh, Erza, no hablamos de eso –respondía Lucy, algo abochornada (solo un poco, y por supuesto que nada interesada en la posible imagen mental, que no tenía nada que ver con los libros que se compraba), dejando de lado sus pensamientos y continuando con la conversación–, nadie lo había mencionado –agregaba. Erza dirigía su mirada marrón a su persona.

–¿No? –cuestionaba.

–No –repetía Mirajane, mirando a la Scarlet amenazadoramente pues Wendy estaba presente y le prestaba demasiada atención a la conversación. Erza se apresuraba en continuar comiéndose su pastel como si nunca hubiese dicho nada.

–¿Meter qué? –preguntaba con inocencia la Marvell. Erza se atragantaba con su pastel y a Mirajane la rodeaba un aura de temer, Lucy consideraba ese un buen momento para emprender la retirada.

Era claro que buscar ayuda de sus amigos era inútil, totalmente inútil. Tampoco es que necesitase urgentemente ayuda, pero Natsu era tan idiota que por más que le lanzaba indirectas no pillaba una. Podía influir el hecho de que quizás era demasiado sutil y eran demasiadas indirectas nada directas considerando el coeficiente intelectual de Natsu, pero tampoco podía ir y decirle "oye Natsu, me di cuenta que eres gay pero no sé si tú lo habrás notado, pero deberías, porque es obvio que tú y Sting se gustan y deberías hacer algo al respecto, no sé si me entiendes", no es como si algo así fuese a funcionar. Esperen, quizás si funcionase.

Lucy detenía su andar y volteaba, buscando a su compañero con la mirada. Lo descubría frente al tablero de misiones.

–¡Natsu! –Este volteaba al oírla, al igual que Happy, quien se encontraba a un lado del mago.

–¿Qué quieres Lucy? –le preguntaba en cuanto ella llegaba a su lado.

–Necesitaba hablar contigo –respondía, sonriendo con inocencia.

Happy se aproximaba a ella porque, a diferencia del Dragneel, el exceed si era capaz de ver a través de su sonrisa.

–¿Qué es? –preguntaba el pequeño gato con emoción.

Lucy fijaba su vista en Natsu y se planteaba las posibles formas de soltar su discurso, en ese leve lapsus Gray se acercaba a ellos.

–Lucy quería hablarte de tu sexualidad flamita –soltaba el mago de creación.

–Ah –decía Natsu, instantes antes de reparar en lo dicho–, ¡¿Ah?! –exclamaba sorprendido.

Por alguna extraña, demente y desconocida razón Lucy consideraba ese el momento preciso para soltar su oración.

–Sí Natsu. Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que eres gay –Natsu volteaba a verla con ojos como platos ante esa oración–, y no es que me importe, por supuesto que no, yo pensaba que eras asexual así que esto es como un progreso –la mandíbula del Dragneel se abría de la impresión–, pero no sé si tú lo has notado –continuaba Lucy–, aunque deberías, porque eres bastante obvio, especialmente en el hecho de que te gusta Sting y no sé, pienso que deberías hacer algo al respecto, no sé si me entiendes –finalizaba.

Para entonces, Natsu parecía haber sido congelado de lo estático que estaba. Happy soltaba una risa.

–Sí, deberías aprovechar Natsu ahora que tienes la oportunidad –comentaba.

Lucy lo miraba extrañada, pero antes de poder preguntar Gray se le adelantaba.

–Porque no adivinas quienes vinieron de visita, a qué es una muy buena ocasión –decía con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Algo en el interior de Lucy le decía que el Fullbuster disfrutaba toda esa situación, al igual que Happy.

Y Erza, por lo visto.

–¡Eucliffe! –exclamaba la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ellos–, ¡Natsu quiere hablar contigo!

El rubio, que apenas y había alcanzado a dar tres pasos dentro del gremio, volteaba hacia ellos. Natsu seguía detenido en algún punto lejano del tiempo.

Sting llegaba en segundos hasta ellos.

–¿Qué pasa Natsu-san? –preguntaba nada más detenerse.

Los engranajes de Natsu parecían volver a funcionar, pues se movía y volteaba hacia el mago de Sabertooth. No decía nada, solo lo miraba fijamente como si estuviese pensando algo de suma importancia y...

–Debo ir al baño –soltaba de golpe y desaparecía del campo de visión de todos los reunidos ahí. Sting parpadeaba.

–¿Ah?

Lucy solo podía sentirse gloriosa, porque a fin de cuentas había funcionado, ¡Natsu se había dado cuenta! Finalmente el siempre tonto de Natsu había hecho funcionar sus neuronas, y las había conectado con ciertas capacidades orgánicas, por lo visto, pues se había marchado con un leve sonrojo en la cara. La maga celestial volteaba hacia sus compañeros sintiendo ese hermoso gusto a victoria.

–¡Ojala hubiésemos apostado, les habría ganado a ambos! –exclamaba llena de dicha.

Erza y Gray fruncían el ceño.

–Pero no lo hiciste –decían a la vez.

Oh sí, Lucy se arrepentía de esa detalle.

–Y –decía Sting, atrayendo su atención–, ¿exactamente para qué me llamaban?

Buen momento para que la Heartfilia se percatase de un hecho importante, que Natsu huyera a los baños no estaba en sus planes, o al menos no que lo hiciera solo, acompañado no le hubiera molestado tanto. Bueno, la relación del par de enamorados se había movido, en una dirección algo incierta, pero ese era un problema que Lucy solucionaría luego.

O quizás inmediatamente.

–No es como que nosotros sepamos –respondía, captando la atención del Eucliffe–, así que deberías seguir a Natsu y preguntarle –comentaba con inocencia.

¡Oh, bendita e increíblemente falsa inocencia! Lucy la amaba, casi más que a Natsu. Al gay y nada asexual Natsu, teoría oficialmente confirmada.

Debería anotar eso en su lista de logros, definitivamente.


	3. Paso tres, la acción y la reacción.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu era de esas personas que actuaban sin pensar y luego enfrentaban las consecuencias. En esa ocasión debió pensar primero, porque no tenía idea de que hacer con un Sting inconsciente en sus brazos y no estaba para explicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tabla Leyes de Newton. #03 Ley de acción-reacción. [cafetcigarettes]
> 
> "Toda acción provoca siempre una reacción igual y de sentido contrario."
> 
> Extensión: 1604 palabras.
> 
> Notas: ¡La última parte! *baila* Oh sí, con esto finalmente queda listo este three-shot y la tabla respectiva a él, cosa que me hace feliz (también el hecho de que no tarde tanto en completarlo :D).

Lucy era una joven inocente (con patada incluida a quien se atreviese a decir lo contrario). Vale que a veces su imaginación era casi tan aterradora como la de Juvia –casi, porque los niveles de Juvia eran inalcanzables– y que eso de hacer de cupido de dos chicos podía malinterpretarse –podía, porque Lucy lo hacía por cariño a Natsu y no por algún otro motivo oculto–, pero en el fondo era joven e inocente, cual virginal rosa en el campo. Y sí, tenía claro cuan estúpida sonaba esa frase.

En fin, que Lucy era una chica inocente y por tanto malinterpretar la situación no fue su culpa, pero es que entrar al baño de chicos y... No, que entrara al baño de hombres no contaba como prueba de su  _no-inocencia_. En primer lugar no era la única chica que entraba ahí, y en segundo tuvo que hacerlo anteriormente en una fiesta en la que el maestro se encerró borracho en el lugar y todos como buenos miembros... prefería no recordar eso, así que lo dejaba hasta ahí.

La cosa es que al final Sting había seguido su consejo y había entrado al baño, y Lucy se había quedado esperando pacientemente mientras contemplaba a Yukino platicar con Mirajane. Los minutos pasaron y nada. Lucy frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuanto podían tardar dos chicos en el baño (no, no pensó nada raro pues era una chica inocente aunque su cara igual a un tomate indicara lo contrario), no le dio más vueltas al asunto y siguió esperando. Pasaron los minutos y nada. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Pensó que de todas formas ya había entrado... por hechos mencionados –a medias– anteriormente, así que se dirigió al dichoso baño.

Bueno, que Lucy era una chica inocente pero entrar al baño y encontrarse con Natsu sosteniendo a un inconsciente Eucliffe lo malinterpretaba cualquiera, ¿cierto?

Natsu alzó la vista y la centró en ella, formándose el silencio entre ellos. Entonces, como si algún tipo de mecanismo se activara en la mente del Dragneel para asegurarse de que no dijera nada inteligente, soltó la frase más cliché que pudo soltar.

–Eh... esto no es lo que parece.

Venga, ¿qué cosa más cliché que eso?

Lucy parpadeó, abrió la boca y la cerró, parpadeó nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza por motivos que ni ella comprendía. ¿Exactamente a qué le asentía?

–Y –comenzó, no muy segura de que decir–, ¿que se supone parece esto? –preguntó.

Natsu alzó la mirada al techo, inseguro.

–Pues... no sé –respondió haciendo gala de todo su ingenio mental.

Lucy volvió a asentir. ¡¿Exactamente por qué carajos?!

–Una violación –comentó, tal como quién comenta que hace un muy bonito día.

Quien comentara eso debía estar metido dentro de la mente del Dragneel, pues este no dejaba de mirar la ventana como si el día en verdad fuera muy bonito allá afuera.

–Bueno –dijo finalmente, sacando la vista de la ventana y por tanto de los pajaritos que cantaban felices lejos de la tensión de ese baño–, pues no es eso.

Lucy abrió la boca y volvió a asentir, a saber a qué. Con eso finalizó la conversación más interesante que habían tenido en todo su tiempo de conocerse. Pero vamos, ¿acaso en algún otro momento parecieron medusas sin actividad cerebral? Pues no. La conversación era ciertamente interesante desde cierto punto de vista.

–Y, ¿qué es entonces? –preguntó Lucy, saliendo de su trance de invertebrado en proceso involutivo.

Esta vez fue Natsu quién parpadeó, y en otra gala de su ingenio mental respondió.

–¿Nada? –Sí, con interrogantes que ni él estaba seguro de su respuesta.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

–¿No es una violación? –volvió a cuestionar la chica.

Bueno, que un chico tuviera a otro chico inconsciente en los brazos podía tener muchas más explicaciones que una supuesta violación, Lucy podría dejar de preguntarlo.

–No –respondió.

–¿Entonces?

Sí, muchas otras explicaciones que no le venían a la mente en esos momentos.

Justo en esos instantes Natsu maldecía a su impulsividad, pues no se le ocurría una explicación decente para la situación, además que a fin de cuentas si era su culpa. Quizás debió pensar un poco antes de simplemente actuar.

–Bueno –comenzó, sin estar seguro de su respuesta–, no es nada, Sting simplemente se desmayó y yo lo sostengo para que no caiga al piso.

Lucy asintió, nuevamente, y de nuevo fue por motivos desconocidos.

–¿Y por qué se desmayó? –cuestionó.

Ah sí, eso. Natsu tragó, algo incómodo y avergonzado, antes de volver a mirar al techo en tanto sentía el peso del rubio sobre sus brazos. Definitivamente debió pensar mejor sus acciones, porque ciertamente no tenía idea de que hacer con un Sting inconsciente. Aunque si lo pensaba la culpa bien podía ser de Lucy. ¡Claro! ¿Qué amiga en este mundo te suelta nada más eso de que eres gay y te gusta cierto chico (cosa que Natsu no negaba) para luego mandarlo al baño y por consiguiente dejarlos solos en un espacio cerrado? Pues ninguna, salvo Lucy, claro.

Oh señor, él realmente no sabía que hacer con esa situación. Apenas y estaba procesando información cuando el Eucliffe entró al baño para preguntarle que quería cuando él no quería nada –más o menos–, pero eso no era lo que la rubia había dicho. Y por eso se habían encontrado en una muy incómoda situación, y pese a que lo parezca Natsu no está ciego –bueno, tal vez un poco– y Sting es bastante obvio, motivo por el que esa situación incómoda derivaba de la obviedad que los rodeaba. Sí, en un punto la molesta voz de Lucy diciendo que gustaba del rubio fue todo menos una ayuda, porque lo que Natsu tenía de impulso le faltaba de delicadeza. Quedarse mirando fijamente al rubio no fue de ayuda, lo puso bastante nervioso; acercarse a él frunciéndose el ceño tampoco ayudó mucho. Natsu será algo lento, pero está seguro que soltar un  _"–creo que me gustas"_  con toda la seriedad que él puede permitirse tampoco ayudó. Y ante la sorpresa del rubio (y su alegría, cabe destacar, por supuesto que Sting estaba feliz bien en el fondo oculto bajo toda la conmoción) besarlo tampoco sirvió de mucho. Porque bien, Natsu era de los que actuaban y pensaban después, pero independiente de eso estaba seguro que la reacción del Eucliffe debió ser una bien diferente a su desmayo repentino. ¡¿No se supone que cada acción desencadena una reacción igual?! Por eso cuando el golpeaba a Gray recibía un golpe de vuelta, ¿no? Desde esa perspectiva el rubio debió devolverle el beso, no perder la consciencia en pleno baño y dejarlo en esa muy incómoda situación.

Como si hubiese oído sus deseos Sting abrió los ojos, salvándolo de la mirada desconfiada de Lucy (¡que no había violado a nadie, ni estaba en pos de!).

–¿Natsu-san? –cuestionó el chico en cuanto reaccionó lo suficiente para recordar donde estaba, y por tanto notar en los brazos de quién. Se sonrojó, inevitablemente, cuando el Dragneel fijó la vista en su persona pues eso también implicó recordar  _porque_  estaba en esa situación.

–Ah –Fue todo lo que dijo Natsu, parpadeando.

¡Oh mierda, que él no sabía que hacer en esa situación! Que Sting pareciera un tomate maduro tampoco ayudaba.

–¿Qué haces, Natsu-san? –¿Por qué su ídolo, ese del que tenía un altar en su cuarto (y al que amaba-adoraba de manera  _no_  tan secreta) lo sostenía de ese forma tan... romántica?

No es que a Sting le gustasen las cosas cursis y rosas, por supuesto que no, él era un chico, después de todo, y a los chicos no les gustaban esas cosas (tampoco les gustaban los otros chicos, se supone, pero no entraría en eso) pero la forma en la que Natsu lo sostenía era ciertamente caballerosa (y él no era una damisela en apuros para que Natsu lo sostuviese así, pese a que no le molestaba mucho la idea). Esperen, los chicos tampoco usaban el termino  _«caballerosa»_ , menos para referirse a otro chico. Aunque bueno, ese chico era  _Natsu-san_ , así que la idea de hacer una excepción era factible para Sting pues el Dragneel ciertamente se veía... no, caballeroso no... se veía agradable a sus ojos. Esperen, eso también sonaba mal.

–Trata de violarte –respondió Lucy, sacando al rubio de su monólogo interno (por suerte) y captando su atención.

–Ah –dijo. Medio segundo para reparar en lo dicho–. ¡¿Ah?!

–¡No es una violación! –se defendió Natsu.

Lucy enarcó una ceja, Sting sintió el rostro arder.

–¿Qué haces entonces Natsu-san? –preguntó.

–¡Te sostengo para que no caigas al suelo! –exclamó Natsu–, ¡pues te desmayaste justo después que te besara! –Ah claro, que considerado de su parte.

Sting parpadeó, fue el turno de Natsu para avergonzarse. La boca de Lucy formó una gran "o" ante la información.

–Los estoy interrumpiendo –dijo con calma.

Ambos chicos fijaron la vista en ella.

–¡No! –gritaron a la vez.

Lucy siguió en lo suyo.

–Me voy, entonces, para que –dudó unos momentos–, continúen con su... momento a solas.

Dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir por donde entró. Natsu considero ese buen momento para mandar al carajo el caballerismo y dejar caer al Eucliffe.

–¡No hacemos nada! –Pero Lucy ya había cerrado la puerta.

Genial, y volvía a dejarlos solos en un espacio cerrado. No es que Natsu desconfiara de sí mismo, es que no tenía mucho tacto ni era bueno meditando sus acciones. Además era el baño de hombres, podía entrar alguien que no fuera Lucy, y podía encontrarlos en una situación distinta a la que presenció Lucy. Bien distinta.


End file.
